Finding What's Lost
by AngelofPerformance21
Summary: April Sharpe has longed to meet her father and her best friend, Rosalyn MacManus will help her find her real father. Things will get interesting as Tony tries to capture Rosalyn's heart and Jimmy Palmer makes an attempt to win April's heart while contending with who her father really is
1. Chapter 1

It was early morning when Rosalyn and I arrived in the back parking lot of the building where our shops are located. "Do you happen to have any of your famous honey buns" Rosalyn asked. "Of course, I always save you at least half a dozen" I replied. "You are the best April. Nobody makes them quite like you do" she replied as we both unlocked the back doors of our shops.

Before I went inside; she asked "Could you bring them by in about fifteen minutes?" "Yeah, be over then. Now, let's get inside and deactivate our alarm systems" I answered. I got inside, deactivated the alarm, and then started putting together the box of honey buns for Rosalyn before writing it down on her tab. When all that was done, I finished getting everything ready to open for the day after putting some batters into bake. Once the ovens were going, I went to turn the sign over when I saw what looked like the tip of an arrow embedded in my door. It was only upon closer inspection did I see that the tip was covered in blood.

Cautiously, I peeped out the window and that's when I saw a body impaled on the other side. I screamed and then texted Rosalyn 'Call the police and tell them dead body impaled on my front door. It's a male in a sailor's uniform.' She was over in seconds, already on her phone and then told me "They're on their way." I nodded slowly and then handed her the box of honey buns. She stayed with me until I had calmed down and then returned to work. Never could I have envisioned what would come.

Tony's P.O.V

The day had barely started when Gibbs said "Grab your gear, dead sailor and DiNozzo; behave since this location is noted for having beautiful women. Keep your mind on your work." I grabbed my gear as Ziva and McGee tried desperately to stifle their snickering as we headed to the elevators and to the vehicles and headed for the scene.

Once we arrived; Ducky and the autopsy gremlin arrived. We started on the scene and I was taking pictures of the arrow when I saw a beautiful sight. She had lush blonde hair and stunning eyes. "DiNozzo" Gibbs called, followed by a head slap.

"Sorry boss" I replied. "Go interview the girl in the bakery. She's the one who found the body. Just, keep your mind off trying to ask her for a date" Gibbs instructed. "On it boss" I answered, going toward the bakery. I walked into the bakery and was greeted by a pleasant aroma of fresh cakes and various sweets. "Hello" I called.

At that; a beautiful brunette turned around and I asked "Are you the owner of this bakery?" "Yes, April Sharpe and how can I help you" she asked. "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo" as I showed her my credentials and continued "You were the one who found the body; had you seen the victim before?" "No; I hadn't. I left my shop at 10:30pm last night. This is really awful news. No respect for those who lay their lives on the line for our country" April answered, putting fresh trays of cookies in the jars and putting them on top of the display cases before cleaning her hands.

As I looked at April, I would swear that she had Ducky's eyes and a hint of his accent. "Anymore questions" April asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Yeah, one more off the record. Who's the beautiful girl next door" I asked.

She giggled and replied "My best friend and roommate, Rosalyn MacManus. If you think that you have a chance at a date then you have to really impress her. Give her a first date she won't forget but the hardest part might be getting her to say yes." "No woman can resist the charm" I told April. "You say no woman, yet I did. You are so full of yourself. You'd never get a date with me so good luck with Rosalyn cause she hates men with egos. Now, will there be anything else I can get you before I ask you to leave" April asked in an annoyed and clipped tone. "A box of sweets" I answered.

She put a box of things together for me to take back to the office and rang everything up. "That'll be $23.55, please" she said. I handed her my card and paid before signing the receipt. When I had my card back, I took everything and left. When I was gone, I stole one last look at the flower shop and then drove away, not knowing what would be in store.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalyn's P.O.V

After the activity of this morning, I made certain to check on April. Business certainly didn't decrease though. In fact, it was busier than usual. Around 1:45pm, I finally closed for lunch and walked over to the bakery. "Hi Rose, I'll be ready in a moment" April called while she was making sure of some dates on some orders that she was discussing with her employees and the specific details of the order.

When she was done and had hung up her apron, she joined me and we took off to a quiet little bistro to have a peaceful lunch and not think about the craziness that was to ensue with wedding season fast approaching. Instead, we talked about other topics and it somehow came into the subject of families.

I saw April looked pained and I realized I must have said something wrong. "What did I say" I asked. "Nothing Rose, I just look at families and it makes me wish I could have known my father" April replied, choking up. "Maybe you still can meet him" I told her. "How? I don't even have the slightest lead to his identity except this old photo of my mom and a gentleman. Where would I look" she asked.

"I don't know but surely, we will find a way for you to get the answers you seek." I promised as we finished our lunch. While waiting for our ticket, I asked "May I see the photo?" She reached into her purse and pulled out an old photo and gave it to me. "I have a few ideas on where to start. May I keep this" I asked. "Sure but take care of it please" April replied. "I promise" I told her as we paid our ticket. We finally left and I went back to my flower shop while April went back to her bakery. I had to figure out how best to find a way to help April find her father but I had no clue what else this search would lead to.

April's P.O.V

After lunch, I returned to work but I was also eager to find out if I could really find a lead as to who my father was. I didn't realize how hard I had been working in the shop until my employees told me to go home and take a vacation and that they would call me if they needed me. I walked out of the shop after clocking out and walked over to Rosalyn's shop. "Why are you not working" Rose asked, seeing me come in. "My employees made me take some time off and I'm already bored" I told her. "Want to help me for awhile" she asked, concentrating on an arrangement of tiger lilies and daffodils she was finishing. "Alright" I answered, about to sit on a stool when she asked "Would you please put these in that fridge in the middle? They'll be picked up in a couple hours. After that, we have a few bouquets that need to be completed in about an hour." "Sure" I replied, carefully picking up the order and taking it to the fridge.

Once the arrangement was in the fridge; I helped Rosalyn make two wedding shower arrangements and a birthday arrangement and got those sent out. The time flew by so quickly and I heard the bell above the door sound. Rosalyn went to help the customer while I was taking two bouquets to the fridge. "April, would you mind bringing that tiger lily arrangement out here please" Rosalyn called. "Coming right up" I answered, sitting the bouquets carefully in the fridge and getting the tiger lily and daffodil arrangement before walking out of the back.

Ducky's P.O.V

I had come to pick up a new floral arrangement for mother's headstone and had just paid the shopkeeper, Rosalyn when I saw a picture on her desk. "Sir is something wrong" she asked, seeing I was looking at the picture. "How did you come across this picture" I asked curiously. "It belongs to my friend in the back, April. Are you the gentleman in the picture" she asked, sliding the picture.

"Yes my dear. That's my ex girlfriend, Madeline. I still think about her and the daughter I never got to know" I told her. Rosalyn's eyes lit up and asked "Could we maybe find out some time tomorrow?" "That would be wonderful" I answered as a young woman walked out from the back carrying the arrangement.

I looked and saw that she had Madeline's eyes but my smile. '_Could this young woman be the daughter I have only seen in pictures' _I thought as she handed me the arrangement gently and then left with a small smile. I thanked Rosalyn and then walked out. Hopefully, if that young woman turned out to be my daughter then I would be able to try and still be there for her despite the time that had been lost.

April's P.O.V

After giving the flower arrangement to the older gentleman, I returned to the back. After awhile Rosalyn came the back and asked "You said you wanted to know about your father and that gentleman recognized that photo. Do you think it might have been him?" "I don't know Rosalyn. Look, I just don't want to worry now" I replied, getting my purse and phone and finding my keys.

"Where are you headed" Rosalyn asked. "Home, maybe the gym" I answered, heading out the backdoor. I got in my car and drove back to the house Rosalyn and I shared. I needed to clear my mind. I got to the house and quickly changed into my workout clothes and left a note before heading out to the gym.

As I drove to the gym, I relaxed a little. It was still hard never knowing my dad and I wondered if it was him that I got the love of hot tea and opera music from. I had no clue how soon I would find all my answers and what else I would find.


End file.
